Ryanna Newport: Book 1
by PercyJackson4Life24
Summary: Ryanna Newport is a pure-blood witch and a metamorphmagus. As she goes to Hogwarts for her first term she not only discovers true friends and mysteries around ever corner but that she has a rare gift. She becomes friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But as overprotective her brothers and parents are will she be able to return for second year? Harry/OC Hermione/Ron


_**Okay this is my 2**__**nd**__** Harry Potter story with an OC character along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her name is Ryanna Elizabeth Newport and the only girl of 6 children. She has long blonde hair but is a metamorphmagus.**_

**Chapter 1: Introducing Me!**

As I woke up I noticed that it was the day that I would get my Hogwarts letter. I put on my Daisy Heart Graphic Tee, refuge boyfriend cutoff dark wash denim shorts, hooded denim sweatshirt jacket, two-tone Rhinestone Embellished Flip-Flop Sandals in black, rhinestone heart stud earrings, my Pandora bracelet, and my feather necklace. I brushed hair and changed it into a dark red with hints of blonde and brown.

My name's Ryanna Elizabeth Newport. I'm the pureblood Daughter of Kassandra and Daniel Newport. I have five older brothers. Noah, Dylan, Tyler, Brody, and Sam. Tyler is a 6th year student in Gryffindor and a prefect. My older twin brothers Brody and Sam are 3rd years in Gryffindor. While Noah was a Ravenclaw and works with magical creatures. While Dylan was in Hufflepuff and works for the Ministry of Magic for the department of magical education.

I quickly pulled my long hair into a goddess braid and put a flower in my hair. I was sitting in bedroom when my brother Brody's cat Raven came in and rubbed against my leg. I picked him up and said, "Good morning Raven."

He meowed and rubbed against me. As I petted him my mother yelled up, "RYANNA! COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST!"

I put Raven on the floor and said, "Coming Mum!" I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw that Tyler, Brody, and Sam were there. My mother said, "Your father got called into the office for a raid so he can't come to Diagon Alley with us for your school supplies. I'm sorry Ryan."

"It's fine Mum. I know that Dad's busy with the Auror's. Did my letter arrive?"

Brody said, "Yeah it did."

Sam handed me my letter and it had on the front:

Ms. R. Newport

Last bedroom on the right

342 Raven Street

Ridgewood,

Liverpool

I opened the letter and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Newport,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

I unfolded the second piece of paper and read:

Uniform

First-year students will require"

1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

By: Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by: Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by: Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

By: Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By: Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

By: Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I handed it to my mother and she said, "Only place where we are going to get all of your school supplies. Diagon Alley."

After we had breakfast I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack that I was going to use for Hogwarts. I walked back downstairs and my mother said, "Ready to go Ryan?"

I nodded and my mother and she had my older brother go ahead of me and then I took some floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley!"

As soon as I got out my brother Brody said, "Excited to go to Hogwarts Ryanna?"

"What do you think? And what have I told you about calling me Ryanna?" 

Just as Mum came she said, "Well we have to go to Gringott's first and then I'll take Ryan to go get her school stuff. So in a hour let's meet up in a hour at Flourish and Blotts."

They nodded and we went into Gringotts and went to our vault. I had always loved the rides on the trolley to the vault. As soon as we got out mum gave everybody some money.

I handed Mum my list and she said, "Let's go get your school uniform first." I nodded and we walked to Madame Mulkins. The lady said, "Hogwarts dear?" I nodded and handed my mother my backpack and she said, "You're the 2nd girl that I've seen today.

She had me stand on a platform as she fitted me. When she was done we handed paid her and I crossed of the uniform column. My mother then said, "Let's go get your potion supplies."

I nodded and we walked over to the apothecary and walked in. I grabbed a pewter cauldron and then we walked up to the front and then man up front said, "Mrs. Newport. What can I help you with today?"

My mother said, "I need to get the beginners potions ingredients, a brass scales, and a set of phials in crystal for my daughter Ryanna, It's her first year at Hogwarts."

"Of course it is." He grabbed one of the scales, crystal phials, sets and handed it to my mother. And she said, "Thank you. We also need to buy this cauldron." My mother paid and then we left and I crossed them off.

"Can we got get the telescope next?"

"Sure thing Ryanna." We walked into the place for the telescope and my mother grabbed one and paid. She carried that and as I took off my jacket.

My mother said, "Let's go get you a pet."

"Can I get an owl?"

As Mum opened her mouth to answer I heard my father say, "Of course you can Ryan."

I turned around and said, "DAD!"

He hugged me and said, "Hi baby. Let's go get your owl."

The three of us walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. As we walked in I saw a big brown Barred Owl and fell in love with her. My father said, "You want the brown Barred Owl?" I nodded and he said, "Okay baby."

A worker came over and said, "I see you like our resident Barred Owl. She's a sweet girl. But nobody wants her."

My father then said, "Well that's about to change. We are going to buy her for my daughter Ryanna. It's her first year at Hogwarts and I want her to have her own owl."

The worker named Justin said, "Very well."

My father also said, "Get her, her favorite food and treats."

He nodded and got her down and grabbed her favorite food and treats and then my Father paid. Dad took my backpack and cauldron from me and handed me my owl and said, "What do you girls have left to do?"

"Just my wand, books, parchment, quills, and ink."

He nodded and said, "Well let's go get your wand next."

We walked to Ollivanders and as my parents sat down the man said, "I wondered when I would finally get to give you a wand Ryanna. What's your wand arm?"

"Right." He measured me and then said, "Try this. Beechwood, unicorn hair, 9 and a quarter inches. Flexible."

I waved it and he said, "No, no that's not right at all."

He then grabbed another and said, "Perhaps this. African Blackwood, Dragon heartstring, 10 and a quarter inches. Hard."

I waved it and felt warmth and sparks came from it. He clapped as did my parents and we paid. We then went to the place to get parchment and ink. After leaving we walked into Flourish and Blotts to get my school books and my brothers books. After that we went to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed home.

Once we got home I said, "I'm going to go put everything in my room."

"Okay Anna."

I walked to my bedroom and put my stuff in and looked ay my owl and decided to call her Athena. I put my books on my desk and saw my trunk was in my room. It had R.E.N on it. Which was all of my initial.

I sat in my room for a while and then my mother yelled "RYANNA DINNER!"

"COMING!"

I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Once we started eating my mother said, "Did you decide on a name for your owl?"

"Yeah I decided to call her Athena."

We all continued talking and my brother Brody then said, "You know what Ryanna I think that your going to be either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

My hair turned bright red (when I got nervous it would change red) and I said, "You think so?"

My mother nodded and said, "Your really brave and smart." I said. "Thanks guys."

After dinner I walked up to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. Which were a long sleeve shirt that said take a chance and never look book and black sweatpants.

I opened my window and sat looking out for a while and changed my hair color back to blonde and then went to bed and went under my white comforter and then took off my fancy pillows and slept with the two that I always slept with.

I turned off my light and then as I was going to bed my mother walked in and said Ryanna are you still awake?"

"Yeah I am Mum."

She said, "Good. I just need to tell you something. I'm so happy that you are going to Hogwarts. I know that your brother's will look out for you. Well goodnight baby."

She ran her hand through my hair and then closed my door and left. I feel asleep as soon as she closed the door.

_**Yeah chapter 1 is done. The clothes she wore was from Charlotte Russe in this chapter. I'm not going to update neither of my stories tomorrow. I'm going to be playing my Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban game fro game cube and I'm going to start watching the Harry Potter movies over again. I only own Ryanna and her family. Read & Review. **_


End file.
